5 Years Later
by COTT FAN
Summary: Sequel to Love is Worth Fighting for 5 years later the heroes have moved on as best as they can, however strange things begin happening, and it's up to the heroes to save the world again, but this time they may have a bigger problem then just Cronus.


**I don't own Class of the Titans.**

**This is the sequel to Love is Worth Fighting For.**

Prologue

Anna smiled as she stared down at the tombstone, Odie Willyson, it had been a long five years, having to deal with Cronus and being his slave, even in Tarturas he was still a pain in the butt, but she didn't care, he had saved her life, even though being a vampire wasn't much better than being dead, since now she was his slave for all of eternity, but at least she knew that her daughter was safe, thank goodness that she had learned how to control her thirst.

Sighing Anna looked down at the tombstone again, she knew that she would have to train Odie how to control his thirst, and she would have to convince him to carry out the task that Cronus wanted him to do, and she would have to help train him with fighting and how to control his thirst, if anything got screwed up Anna knew that Cronus wouldn't hesitate to use his powers to cause the necklace around her neck to cut off her air, and while the lack of air wouldn't kill her, the fact that she wouldn't be able to feed would…

Anna looked at her watch it was eleven fifty nine, one more minute before she would wake Odie up and his curse would just be beginning… taking a deep breath Anna stomped her foot down, and watched as the ground opened up, revealing the casket, Odie's casket.

"Here we go…" Anna whispered to herself as she opened it, revealing Odie, the spell Cronus had used on him had worked even though Odie looked dead, Anna could hear his heart beat ever so slightly. _Poor kid _Anna thought to herself as she thought of Odie having to lay in the ground for the past five years, alive but of course not knowing what was going on, at least Cronus didn't make him suffer too much.

"Anna." Came a voice that made her want to puke.

"Cronus." She said trying to not sound annoyed, she knew that he was going to be mad that Odie hadn't been woken up yet.

"Why do I not hear a panicked Odie through your necklace?"

"What?" Anna asked surprised.

"Stupid girl" Cronus said now sounding annoyed, "I put a microphone in your necklace so I could keep an eye on you."

"What's wrong, Cronus, don't trust me?" Anna asked although she already knew the answer, and to be honest she couldn't blame him for not trusting her, if she had a chance she would run, and would be back with her kids, and her husband… if only that was possible.

"You know I don't, now hurry up and bite him so we can get on with the plan and I can finally get my revenge." Cronus said laughing.

Anna sighed before turning Odie's head slightly, staring at his neck, she only had to do one job, give him one small bite, and then he would be a vampire within moments, but Anna had only been a vampire for a few months, would she be able to stop, once she tasted his blood? At the moment she didn't have a choice for if she didn't do it Cronus would make sure that her husband and daughter died, and she had to keep them safe, taking a deep breath Anna bent down to Odie and bit his neck, which started off easily enough, but then Odie began thrashing around as the poison in her teeth went into his bloodstream, which Anna knew burned, but it would be the last pain Odie would feel… at least physical, after he killed his friends the mental pain he was sure to feel would be a thousand times worse than anything he could ever imagine, especially since being a vampire made every feeling more vivid.

Anna pulled away and fell to the ground, Odie's blood had tasted so good, but she had done it, even now Anna could hear Odie's heart beat slowing down minute by minute, soon it would stop completely.

"Good job Anna." Cronus said a few moments later, and to Anna's surprise he actually sounded like he meant it.

Anna didn't say anything, she was too busy watching Odie thrashing around, _I'm sorry _she thought as she listened to Odie's heart beat one last time before Odie's eyes opened and he looked around, as shock and fear crossed his face.

"Wh-what happened to me?" Odie asked as his eyes finally met Anna's.

Anna was unable to speak as she heard Cronus laughing through her necklace, and watched as Odie jumped out of the casket and around the cemetery.

"I'm supposed to be dead." Odie said growling.

"Odie calm down." Anna said putting her hands up to show that she meant him no harm.

"How do you know my name?" Odie asked getting into a defensive position.

"My name is Anna."

"I'm going to ask again what happened to me?!" Odie asked yelling now.

"Odie, I will explain everything just please come with me so you can feed."

"Feed?" Odie asked confused.

"Yes, feed." Anna said again, "don't you feel hungry?"

Odie took a deep breath before gasping.

"My throat." He said holding it.

"I know." Anna said, "now please come with me, and I promise I will explain everything." Anna said holding out her hand, Odie hesitated for a few moments looking at it and looking around.

"Can I trust you?" Odie asked after a moment, taking Anna off guard, for a new vampire he was very calm, and seemed to have his wits about him, something that she had been lacking for quite a while, when she had been turned she didn't bother getting any help from her mentor, Chris, for the first six weeks and even ended up killing seven people in the first day alone.

"Yes." Anna said finally as Odie took her hand and they ran into the forest together.

Cronus smiled as he listened to the conversation between Anna and Odie, she had done it, in all honesty he wasn't sure if he would be able to, and yet she had, and now Anna would train Odie to kill Jay and his friends, and then he would break back out of the hell hole, and finally rule the world, laughing Cronus looked out his window at the underworld and began imagining how wonderful Earth would look once he was done with it.

**That's the end of the prologue, I hope you liked it, please review.**


End file.
